A Broken Bridge of Love
by TooHuman
Summary: well...similar problem with my previous fic, but from Cho's POV...I really hope you all will like it...please review...


# My second fic…it is longer (I guess) and I just hope that it get better also…thanks for reading! (about Cedric who wanted to be a great wizard…I don't guarantee the truth about it, as I don't know about it), and it might take a loooooong time before I can write another fic… 

I own nothing but the plot…

# 

# 

# Bisakah cinta tumbuh untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Mungkinkah hal itu terjadi?

# 

# 

# The Broken Bridge of Love

# 

# 

# Oh… it's so dazzling…

_…._

_So, it's morning already…_

_Yeah, I can hear the chirp of the birds…_

_ _

_But what's this?_

_What's flowing down from my eyes?_

_Water?_

_Tears???_

_Haha… So this is Cho... the weak girl…_

_But, why these tears are dropping now? _

_…_

_Cedric..._

_Is it because of Cedric?_

_…_

_Cedric_

_… _

_Why???_

_Why did you left me behind the curtain of death?_

_Why don't you just use your life to reach your dreams and hopes?_

_…_

# To be a great wizard…

Isn't it your dream that you've been told me… which I think it's only for encouraging me to be strong…not to give up on hope. But I can feel it …Yes, I can feel the strong desire flowing from your mouth when you said it…

_ _

Then I get off from my bed.

Go to the window; pass the rays of sunlight that formed after I cross the curtain…

After that I open the window…

What a beautiful Sunday morning…

I can feel the breeze of fresh morning air meddle into my room…

The sun has been gleaming the earth strongly and the birds are chirping out loud while they're flying on the sky…. Flying from one branch to another.

# This situation is so ironic…

_Why does it have to be so contradicted with what I am feeling right now?_

_…_

_Sunday…_

_Can this beautiful Sunday ease the pain in my heart?_

_I hope so…_

_ _

I walk to my desk where my diary is …

And begin to write on my diary…

"Dear diary…

It was so weird today… I woke up with tears and wet pillow…

I guess it was because of my dream …

Why should I recall all those bad memory?

Why should I dream about the tragedy?

It's so hurt…

If I have to remember about Cedric…

Especially about that night…

The accident where he sacrificed his life for Harry…"

The tears start to drop from my eyes.

"…That Voldemort…how can he had the heart to kill Cedric???

Why that moment had to come???…"

My tears begin to flow on my cheek…

Hanging on my chin…

And I can see puddles on my diary…

"…I'm so sorry diary…

I…I…just couldn't write anymore…"

_But that's what actually happened…_

_About last week…_

_He sacrificed his life to rescue Harry…so he…died…_

_His last expression on his face…his cold body…_

_The freshness of that memory is killing me…_

_…_

# Fate…why do you have to be so cruel???

_Why do you have to bring him to the path of the Death???_

_…_

_I can only wish that the Death chose me…not Cedric…_

I then begin to open my diary again

I began to read my own writings…

Remembering those beautiful time I had spend with him…

Read my feelings on him…

My true feelings that can only expressed on my writings…and when I'm with him…

I can still remember the time when his face blushed at the time he asked me to go with him to the ball…

Felling funny to think that a man like him still blushing to ask a girl like me when he was almost always surrounded by 

other pretty girls.

I can still even feel his warm hand on my waist as we dance…

## His stiff hand at the last time I touched him…NO…

My tears begin to fall swifter…

Many of my writings fading on my tears…

My diary…

Then I smashed my diary to the wall…

Then I begin to cry…a loud cry…

My first wail…and my last one…I hope.

Because…

I begin to think…will Cedric be happy if he sees me like this from above? 

Will he be happy if I waste my life just to mourn him?

I suddenly realize something…

He will be so sad if I don't use this life for good…

_Cedric…_

_Just see…_

_I will use this life for our sake…_

_I won't disappoint you anymore, Cedric…_

_That's my promise to you, and myself…_

_I also promise you that I'll take care the man you protected with your own life…Harry…_

_I'll even try to love him as much as I loved you…_

_If…if I can do that…but I'll try…_

I then rise from the corner of my room…pick up my diary from the floor…

I also take matches from the kitchen…and go to my garden…

Next thing I can see is my burning diary…coated in hot red fire and dark smoke…

_Good-bye my old sheets of life that will only make me burst out my tears…_

_Good bye…_

_I will begin to write my new life…that begin with a new hope…_

"Cedric…Help me will you???", I said while gazing to the blue sky. 

I believe, that's where he is watching over me…right now…smiling…

**The end???**

** **


End file.
